My Little Panda
by Enilebom
Summary: Le Geek regarde un épisode de My Little Pony et Maître Panda vient s'installer à côté de lui, juste comme ça. Tous deux se rapprochent et s'affalent l'un contre l'autre, juste comme ça. Mais le léger incident qui survient ensuite n'arrive certainement pas juste comme ça. Ecrit par StoryBizarre. [Fanfic 2/2]
1. Chapter 1

/!\ ALERTE A LA BOMBE /!\ Non je déconne, juste un petit mot de ma part à moi, auteure de cet OS et des quelques précédents.

Je tiens en premier lieu à remercier (mon papa, Pierre Martinet ! Euh non, pardon...) la gente damoiselle qui tient ce compte d'avoir accepté de publier mes écrits et aussi d'avoir participé en partie à l'écriture de celui-ci (bon c'est vers la fin mais ça reste une participation). Merci pour ça et pour tout le reste. Je t'aime et je t'offre le Paradis des Chatons (tous ensemble : AAAAALLELUIA !)

Je voudrais aussi vous remercier vous, lectrices (et lecteurs?), pour vos reviews très encourageantes, à cause de / grâce à vous (rayer la mention inutile) j'ai de plus en plus envie d'écrire sur SLG (et je me sens de plus en plus malsaine, oups...) donc je peux vous assurer que je n'en suis pas à mon dernier OS. Par contre, je ne me lancerai pas dans des fictions longues (comme ma...vitre), je risque de ne pas avoir assez d'idées, de motivation et de temps. Je préfère écrire des petits trucs, avec un bon début, une bonne fin et que les deux soient le plus près possible l'un de l'autre (cf. Coluche à propos des discours politiques. Je mets beaucoup trop de parenthèses...). Bref, dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup, Paradis des Chatons pour vous aussi (tous ensemble : AAA *sbaff* OK c'est bon j'arrête ._.).

Je vous envoie plein d'arcs-en-ciel et de petits cœurs, parce que je suis un Bisounours et que vous êtes gentilles. =3 (non je parle pas de l'émission de RW Johnson, ce n'est qu'un smiley ^^ oui ma gueule). Sur ce je vous laisse, et n'oubliez pas, bonne lecture ! (C'était NUL. Non je ne regarde pas trop WTC et SLG è_é)

C.

(ouais ça fait super énigmatique, yolooooo !)

e*e*e*e*e*e

- Nom d'un putain de bambou, c'est pas possible d'être aussi con, bordel de merde !

Ces doux mots de paix et d'amour sortaient des cordes vocales d'habitude plus mélodieuses de Maître Panda, qui désespérait devant la page vierge qui devrait déjà être emplie des paroles de la prochaine chanson de SLG. Mais l'imagination ne voulait décidément pas lui venir, et ce depuis une bonne heure déjà, alors que d'habitude il était beaucoup plus productif en ce laps de temps. Et à force de ne pas trouver quoi écrire, l'ursidé s'était laissé emporter par la colère et le sentiment d'incompétence, d'où l'insulte qu'il s'était attribuée. Il se leva rageusement de son poste de travail et se mit à tourner en rond, fulminant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la raison le ramena sur le droit chemin et il se décida à respirer un grand coup pour tout évacuer et se calmer, puisque rester dans cet état ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il regarda pendant un moment l'écran où trônait encore sa page blanche, qui lui donnait un peu l'impression de le narguer, tout en restant debout au milieu de la pièce, pensif. Puis il se dit que, finalement, si l'inspiration ne venait pas maintenant, ce serait pour plus tard, alors autant s'occuper. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, en tout cas pour l'instant. A part aller grignoter du bambou ou faire une sieste, il ne voyait aucune autre issue, et il n'avait envie de faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il mit tout de même l'ordinateur en veille et quitta la pièce, errant dans les couloirs. Que pourrait-il bien faire pour s'occuper... ? Mathieu était en train d'écrire le texte du prochain épisode, donc il valait mieux ne pas le déranger. Le Hippie était probablement défoncé sur le canapé du salon, en proie à un de ses délires remplis de licornes multicolores et de nuages en forme de joints – ou l'inverse, qui sait. Le Patron passait sûrement le temps devant des sites pas très recommandables. La Fille était assurément en train de se pomponner ou de lire des magazines pseudo-féministes. Et le labo du Prof n'était pas un lieu des plus accueillants. Restait le Geek, qui était peut-être lui aussi occupé mais qu'il avait étrangement déjà moins peur d'interrompre dans son activité. Peut-être pour son côté candide et adorable, allez savoir.

Après un instant de réflexion, il en conclut donc que le mieux à faire était d'aller le voir lui. Il alla donc en direction de son domaine empli de posters, de manettes, de mangas et autres bouquins « de geek » et toqua à la porte déjà ouverte pour signaler sa présence. Le garçon à la casquette, jusqu'alors concentré sur l'écran de son PC, leva la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Salut... Je te dérange pas... ?

- Bien sûr que non, lui répondit-il en mettant sur pause. Mais t'étais pas en train d'écrire ta chanson pour l'épisode ?

- Pas d'inspiration, soupira l'ursidé. Tu fais quoi, toi ? lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant curieusement, après avoir fermé la porte.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le bord du lit et ne put retenir un sourire attendri lorsqu'il vit sur l'écran l'arrêt sur image d'un épisode de My Little Pony. Même si c'était pour se moquer gentiment, il se retint toutefois de rire, ne voulant pas le vexer, surtout que lui-même appréciait ces histoires d'amitié un peu utopiques. Il aurait donc été très mal placé pour faire quelque remarque que ce soit. Et puis, la série était assez mignonne. A l'image de celui qui était en train de la regarder, d'ailleurs.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je regarde avec toi ?

- Bah non, évidemment, lui assura le garçon à la casquette, décalant l'ordinateur pour qu'il puisse voir l'image correctement.

- Merci, t'es adorable.

- Ben je vais pas te laisser t'ennuyer à défaut d'être inspiré, dit-il simplement avant de remettre l'épisode en marche.

Cette petite voix candide lorsqu'il lui dit ça... C'était vraiment trop mignon. Ce gosse était excessivement adorable, n'importe qui voudrait le câliner en non-stop. Si on devait associer le néologisme « kawaiitude » à une personne, ce ne pouvait décemment être qu'à lui. Ainsi, le Panda ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre son pelage doux et tiède. Surpris, le petit ne refusa néanmoins certainement pas cet accès de tendresse, même si c'était plutôt inopiné. Lorsque l'animal se recula pour reporter son attention sur le dessin animé, son ami l'observa quelques secondes avant d'oser lui demander ce qui lui avait pris.

- Je ne m'en plains pas du tout, mais c'était en quelle honneur ?

- Bah... Juste comme ça. Parce que t'es trop chou.

- Oh... marmonna le concerné, virant d'un seul coup au rouge tomate.

- Eh, sois pas gêné, t'y es pour rien si t'es adorable h24, s'amusa l'ursidé en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Non mais... C'est juste que je... Euh... C'était bizarre.

- Ah... Je le fais plus, alors, bredouilla-t-il, craignant vraiment de l'avoir brusqué.

- Hein ? T'es dingue ! Tu le fais quand tu veux ! s'exclama le petit avant de lui sauter au cou et de claquer un bisou sonore sur sa joue.

Un peu désorienté, le Panda rosit à son tour, pris de court. Il ne s'attendait pas tellement à ça. Toutefois, il ne broncha évidemment pas, étant lui-même fan de câlins. Il maintint leur étreinte et tous deux regardèrent l'épisode qui touchait d'ailleurs presque à sa fin. Au fil des minutes qui restaient, le garçon au T-shirt carmin s'affalait petit à petit sur le Panda qui, même s'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, ne pouvait empêcher un curieux embarras l'envahir petit à petit. Pourquoi ça ? Ils étaient très bien comme ça, où était le problème ? Ah, oui, le fait qu'ils étaient physiquement proches, peut-être. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'incluait un câlin, mais là, ça faisait un petit moment, et le petit ne voulait visiblement pas le lâcher. Bon, d'accord, il était un peu comme une peluche vivante, mais tout de même...

C'est quand il vit le Geek à moitié endormi dans ses bras qu'il comprit. Il était mignon. Mais vraiment mignon. Et pas que dans le sens où n'importe qui aurait envie de lui faire des bisous et de lui pincer les joues. Non, c'était encore autre chose. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de lui faire des bisous et de lui pincer les joues, mais il aurait voulu aussi lui faire bien d'autres choses. Oula ! Ce n'était pas très réglo, toute cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser, là ? C'était peut-être le Prof qu'il aurait dû aller voir, finalement, il devait couver quelque chose à songer à des trucs pareils !

Enfin, étrangement, ça ne le complexait pas plus que ça. En quelque sorte, il assumait déjà ces sentiments un peu tordus qu'il avait à l'égard de son camarade. Car oui, il en avait. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi plus que ça auparavant. Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être baigné dedans, surtout que le sujet de ses interrogations était blotti tout contre lui, somnolant, les lèvres entrouvertes et une de ses mains refermée sur une manche de son kigurumi. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ? Lui dire ? Bof... Déjà, il ne voulait pas vraiment le réveiller. Et puis, surtout pour ça. Il ne savait même pas exactement ce qui lui prenait. Quoique... Peut-être que si, en fait. Il était mignon comme tout, adorable, gentil, affectueux, craquant, désirable... Quoi ? A ce point ? Il ressentait vraiment une attirance physique envers ce gosse ? Bon, sur certains aspects, il n'en était plus vraiment un. Mais bordel mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était probablement pas si récent, mais la réalisation était assez soudaine. Et troublante...

- Mgnnngn... Maître... ?

Une petite voix tout juste éveillée le tira de ses pensées capillotractées et il reporta son regard sur le gamin qui sortait de sa courte phase de sommeil. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui remit sa casquette qui avait glissé de son crâne entre temps, puis ils échangèrent un sourire. Ce qui acheva de troubler l'animal. Ouais, il se passait clairement un truc. En tout cas dans un sens. Car si lui éprouvait certaines choses envers son cadet, l'inverse n'était peut-être pas vrai.

- Euh... Maître... C'est normal, la bosse que t'as là ?

Le Panda suivit son regard et tomba sur une légère déformation au niveau de son bas-ventre. D'un seul coup, il devint cramoisi de gêne et de honte, l'amusement de le voir parler d'un ton si naïf de quelque chose qu'il connaissait très bien étant très largement dépassé par l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Malgré tout, son ami ne sembla pas être plus choqué que ça, mais il persistait à le regarder et c'était vraiment embarrassant... Par tous les plants de bambou du monde, et s'il avait deviné ? Qu'allait-il penser de lui... ?

- Si c'est les poneys du DA qui te font ça, je te conseillerais de consulter, plaisanta le gamer, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Malgré cette tentative, l'ursidé se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu s'enterrer très loin sous terre, jusqu'au noyau s'il le fallait, voire même encore plus et arriver de l'autre côté du globe. En si peu de temps de réflexion, il avait déjà une réaction physiologique ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il s'était imaginé avec lui en train de... Oh non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! En plus, il n'avait même pas l'excuse du petit incident matinal, vu qu'il était dix heures du soir.

- Euh... Je... Non, non, c'est pas le dessin animé... bégaya-t-il, encore plus rouge que le T-shirt de son ami.

- Eh, stresse pas, je te taquine. C'est pas grave, hein.

- Je sais mais... Euh... Enfin... Peut-être que si, justement...

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna naïvement le Geek

C'était vraiment trop, là ! Il était si mignon, avec ses questions cons et son attitude candide. Enfin, en même temps, qui aurait cru qu'il aurait une attirance envers lui ? C'était arrivé comme ça, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, juste parce qu'il avait passé quelques minutes près de lui. C'était complètement surréaliste, bon sang ! Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il devait bien trouver quelque chose à lui répondre. Peut-être la vérité, ce serait plus simple... Plus simple à formuler, en tout cas. Mais peut-être pas d'en subir les conséquences si elles s'avéraient négatives. Il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter, être vu comme un pervers. Il tenait trop au gamin pour ça. Beaucoup trop. Mais voilà, au moins pour lui prouver ça, il devait être honnête.

- Bon, je vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Jusque là c'est moi qui ai envie de filer à l'anglaise, mais là ça va peut-être être toi, du coup. Mais je te le dis franchement, je... Je...

Il s'interrompit et soupira longuement, baissant les yeux et triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Il assumait, ouais, dans sa tête, mais pas au-delà. En signe d'encouragement, son acolyte posa sa paume sur sa cuisse et essaya de capter son regard, curieux. Malgré tout, c'était le foutoir dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire ça, déjà qu'il avait du mal à se l'expliquer à lui-même... Putain, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il l'adorait, ce gosse ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que des sentiments bizarres pointent le bout de leur nez ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maître ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, mais... Enfin, non. Tu as raison, ça ne va pas du tout, finit-il par avouer, mordant sa lèvre de gêne.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda le Geek, compatissant. Tu peux me dire, tu sais, je me moquerai pas.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas du tout à ce que serait l'aveu de son ami, le petit continuait de le regarder, espérant capter son regard, caressant légèrement sa cuisse en signe de soutien. Ce qui eut plutôt l'effet de rendre l'homme en kigurumi entre plus nerveux, mais au point où il en était, ça ne changeait plus grand chose. Il inspira un grand coup, planta son regard dans celui de son cadet et tenta de prendre le ton le plus assuré qu'il se connaisse, sauf que le résultat fut totalement contraire à ce qu'il espérait. Seules des bribes de phrases lui sortirent par balbutiements, il n'arrivait clairement pas à s'exprimer. Un nœud avait élu domicile dans sa gorge, un autre dans son estomac, sa peau était moite et il commençait à avoir trop chaud sous son vêtement japonais.

- Voilà, le truc c'est que je... Enfin tu... tu m... Oh putain, et puis merde !

Résigné, il prit ce qui lui restait de courage à deux mains et s'avança pour lier ses lèvres à celles de son vis-à-vis qui, totalement déstabilisé, écarquilla les yeux mais ne réagit même pas dans un premier temps. Puis il réprima un sursaut lorsque les bras tout doux de l'ursidé s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Même s'il ne comprenait absolument pas le pourquoi du comment, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. Tellement pas qu'il encercla à son tour son homologue de ses bras, répondant à son étreinte. Ils passèrent donc finalement une bonne dizaine de secondes l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser tendrement, juste en surface, resserrant petit à petit leur étreinte.

Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, c'est le Panda qui interrompit cet échange et se recula, d'abord encore plus gêné qu'auparavant – si tant est que cela était possible – puis finalement plus serein. Après tout, le Geek ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire, il s'était même plutôt prêté au jeu. Du coup, il n'avait aucune raison de regretter ou de s'en vouloir, a priori. Et puis ça avait été vraiment agréable, il était tellement bien dans les bras accueillants de son cadet, ses lèvres étaient si douces... Nom d'un bambou déraciné ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, au lieu de rester planté là comme un con à rêvasser. Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, aucun son ne voulut sortir de ses cordes vocales d'habitude si productives. Il voulait dire quelque chose, essayer de s'expliquer, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas.

- Maître... bégaya le petit, sa surprise ayant soudainement augmenté d'un cran. C'est... C'était pour ça que tu... ?

Il n'eut même pas à terminer sa phrase – et de toute façon il n'aurait pas osé, ça se voyait – car c'était totalement prévisible. Soudainement honteux, l'animal sentit une désagréable bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et le consumer. Oui, c'était pour ça. C'était pour lui. C'était à force de penser à ce qu'il ressentait envers lui, même s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour le définir précisément. Mais ouais, putain, c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet.

- On peut pas te mentir, à toi, admit-il en riant nerveusement.

Tout aussi troublé que lui, le Geek le fixa pendant un long moment, ne sachant que dire. Alors c'était donc lui qui le faisait... Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait pour, il avait juste regardé une série à la noix avec lui et dormi sur lui. Enfin, peut-être que cela avait fait rejaillir un sentiment sous-jacent préexistant. D'ailleurs, si c'était ça, depuis combien de temps était-ce le cas ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Et de quoi s'agissait-il exactement ? Était-ce une envie purement physique ou y avait-il une dimension un peu plus psychologique là-dedans ? Car, contrairement à ce que pensait peut-être son ami au vêtement nippon, lui aussi se posait des questions sur ses sentiments et, d'une certaine façon, il le comprenait... Eh oui, pas si immature que ça, le « gamin ».

- Pourquoi tu...m'as embrassé... ?

Ces seuls mots qui lui était venus pour briser ce pesant silence résumaient assez bien ce à quoi il pensait. Il disait ainsi ne pas comprendre ce qui lui avait pris, mais ça n'incluait en aucun cas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié et qu'il lui en voulait. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'aurait peut-être même pas posé la question et lui aurait sauté au cou à son tour. Ouais, en fait il l'appréciait bien plus que ce qu'il avait toujours cru, au final. Certes, il aimait sa voix mélodieuse. Certes, il aimait son talent pour créer des chansons potaches. Certes, il aimait sa bonne humeur et son sourire permanents. Certes, il aimait son pelage soyeux et douillet qui faisaient de lui un oreiller parfait lorsqu'on s'endormait contre lui. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi et ça l'agaçait un peu, mais il y avait plus que tout ça.

- Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, balbutia l'ursidé, décontenancé. Je... J'en avais envie... Et puis je savais pas comment te dire que... Enfin, ce que je ressens. Alors j'ai...choisi d'agir au lieu de parler. Et c'était peut-être pas mieux... Désolé...

- Eh, j'ai pas dit que t'avais fait une connerie, le rassura le gamer en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Il s'étonnait lui-même du calme olympien dont il avait fait preuve alors qu'il était lui-même assez stressé. Surpris, Maître Panda esquissa tout de même un petit sourire face à tant de compréhension de la part de son ami, quelque peu rassuré, même s'il savait très bien que le petit n'était pas du genre à engueuler les autres. Et bon sang, par toutes les espèces en voie d'extinction, ce qu'il était chou avec cette petite voix à moitié innocente ! Des fois, comme à ce moment, on pouvait clairement se demander s'il se posait réellement la question ou si c'était plutôt pour plaisanter. Et ça lui donnait une part de mystère assez plaisante. Il était bien plus mature et complexe que l'image qu'il donnait dans « Salut les Geeks », de toute manière. Et ses camarades étaient parfaitement au courant. Y compris le Panda, qui trouvait ce côté un peu énigmatique...dangereusement attirant.

- Et pourquoi tu dis que c'était pas mieux ? T'as pas aimé ?

- Bien sûr que si... avoua-t-il à mi-voix. J'ai adoré, même.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de continuer... ?

Ahuri par cette réflexion, le semi-animal piqua un fard et baissa à nouveau les yeux par réflexe. Il lui avait presque sauté dessus et il en redemandait ? Curieuse réaction... Quoique, pas tant que ça au vu de sa réaction qui s'était avérée plutôt enthousiaste. Au final, même si ça partait de quelque chose de délirant, tout cela commençait à prendre sens. Il avait choisi de l'embrasser plutôt que de parler, ça lui avait plu, et il n'était visiblement pas contre un autre coup de folie de ce genre. D'autant plus qu'il resserrait doucement les mains de son camarade dans les siennes, sans le quitter des yeux. Le garçon en kigurumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre, malgré tout. Il était tiraillé entre une crainte coupable et cette foutue attirance qu'il se sentait de moins en moins apte à contrôler – surtout avec cette maudite réaction physique et les doigts qui s'entremêlaient aux siens.

- Non mais tu vois... J'aurais pas voulu que tu t'en rendes compte comme ça, c'est gênant pour nous deux... Et puis...

- Moi ça me gêne pas. C'est même plutôt flatteur. Tu te dirais pas ça, à ma place ?

Décidément, quand il était entreprenant, il ne l'était pas qu'à moitié. Visiblement, il prenait très bien le fait qu'il lui faisait tant d'effet. En même temps, c'est vrai que c'était flatteur. S'il le voyait dans ce même état à cause de lui... Oh ! Voilà maintenant qu'il voulait voir ce que ça donnerait. Il ne voulait pas aller plus vite que la musique, mais pourtant, tout était déjà précipité. Leur baiser, leur étreinte, leur conversation... Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le Geek se rapprocha encore de lui, relâchant ses mains pour les poser sur ses cuisses.

- Et puis même si c'était gênant... Ça reste un signe.

L'ursidé rougit à nouveau à l'entente de ces paroles. Et surtout à la façon dont elles étaient dites. Sa voix était calme, douce et...étrangement sensuelle. Ce gamin n'aurait décidément pas fini de l'étonner... D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, le voilà qui posait une de ses mains sur la joue de son acolyte en costume bicolore, plongeant son regard bleuté dans son semblable, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais s'en détacher. Et cela fut suffisant pour que le Panda se laisse emporter par une nouvelle pulsion. Il se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, risquant de les faire tomber à la renverse, et scella une deuxième fois leurs bouches qui se montrèrent cette fois plus curieuses et plus avides. Elles se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent, se taquinèrent un long moment, une bonne minute, peut-être.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le semi-animal posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis et ils échangèrent un sourire timide avant de s'enlacer à nouveau, restant quelque temps ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans mot dire. Puis le Geek relâcha légèrement son camarade et, après un instant d'hésitation, brisa le silence.

- Maître, je... Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais, bredouilla-t-il, ayant soudainement perdu de son audace.

- Moi aussi, petit, moi aussi...

- Je sais pas ce qui me prend exactement, mais... Je veux plus te lâcher.

- Je veux pas non plus, rassure-toi, lui affirma son homologue au pelage soyeux, lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Le gamin ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour, un peu moins sûr de lui qu'auparavant. Mais plus ils se regardaient, plus ils se touchaient, moins ils avaient envie d'essayer de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Car, après tout, certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas, notamment sur le plan émotionnel. Et, de toute manière, tout ce qui se rapportait à la raison s'évaporait petit à petit de leur esprit, alors qu'ils resserraient à nouveau leur étreinte, s'embrassant encore une fois. C'était trop agréable pour continuer à psychoter et ne pas profiter des sensations que ça apportait.

e*e*e*e*e*e

Vous avez le droit de me frapper si vous voulez. Pas trop fort, hein ! J'suis pas maso non plus ! Bref, promis la partie 2 arrive bientôt, elle est déjà écrite de toute façon. Ouais en fait j'ai coupé juste pour vous embêter NIARK NIARK NIARK. Et peut-être aussi parce que 7 pages, c'est un peu long (comme ma... Fichtre ! Que cette blague est nulle). En espérant que ça vous a plu quand même et que ça vous donne envie (de lire la suite, bande de coquinettes ;D OK je me tais !)

Bisous dans vos oreilles 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Progressivement, le Geek s'affala à nouveau sur son compagnon, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent allongés l'un sur l'autre, sans s'être lâchés. De nouveau plus assuré, le petit glissa ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de son ami et mordilla doucement la peau de son cou, lui soutirant un discret frisson et un soupir de contentement, ce qui le poussa à répéter le procédé. Maître Panda, quant à lui, avait faufilé ses doigts curieux sous le tissu carmin de son T-shirt et caressait le creux de ses reins en un délicat effleurement, lui arrachant un adorable couinement.**

**- T'es plutôt réactif, lui fit-il remarquer, un sourire en coin.**

**- En même temps, c'est la première fois qu'on me touche là.**

**- Mmh je vois... Mais tu sais, je peux te toucher partout ailleurs, si tu veux.**

**Quoiqu'un peu surpris de le voir si entreprenant, l'amateur de consoles lui rendit son sourire et vint capturer son oreille entre ses dents. Visiblement, il n'était pas joueur que devant son PC... En tout cas, cela n'était pas pour déplaire à son homologue qui, non content de lui caresser le bas du dos, s'aventura un peu plus haut, remontant de plus en plus le vêtement jusqu'à atteindre les omoplates. Il traça donc des allers-retours de haut en bas de son dos, d'abord un peu timides puis de plus en plus appuyés, qui semblaient plaire à son cadet. Ce dernier relâcha sa taille, glissa ses mains contre son buste et défit le premier bouton de son kigurumi avant de passer ses doigts en-dessous.**

**- Finalement, j'avais pas de souci à me faire, plaisanta l'ursidé, mine de rien soulagé d'un poids. Moi qui avais peur que...**

**- Shhht, embrasse-moi... l'interrompit l'ado, dans un murmure.**

**De plus en plus surpris par son attitude, le Panda s'exécuta tout de même très volontiers, ravi de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir qu'ils se rapprochent physiquement. Puis, il étouffa un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit une langue tiède contre la peau sensible de son cou et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur les hanches de son cadet que ses mains étaient venues flatter. Une douce chaleur commença à se propager dans son organisme, s'emparant petit à petit de chaque parcelle, ses paupières se fermèrent par automatisme et il laissa échapper des soupirs de contentement, appréciant pleinement ce que lui faisait son homologue. L'excitation grimpait de plus en plus, l'envahissant progressivement et se logeant principalement au niveau du renflement au niveau de son bassin qui, à force, devenait gênant à cause du contact direct avec le tissu de son unique vêtement, malgré l'ampleur de celui-ci.**

**Alors que son compagnon s'affairait justement à finir de le déboutonner, le semi-animal frémit de plaisir en sentant ses lèvres se balader dans son cou et ses mains explorer son torse découvert. Il allait finir par le faire craquer, il en voulait déjà plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais il fit tout de même l'effort de patienter, ne voulant pas brûler les étapes et brusquer le garçon à la casquette qui était très appliqué à sa tâche. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de libérer un petit couinement quand ce dernier descendit sa bouche mutine jusqu'à son buste qu'il couvrit de baisers, agrémentant parfois d'une délicate caresse linguale.**

**L'ursidé était aux anges. Sentir ces doigts agiles parcourir la partie dénudée de son corps, ces lèvres douces et cette langue joueuse cajoler sa peau déjà moite hérissée de frissons, ce souffle chaud suivre la trajectoire des baisers qui lui étaient offerts, tout ça le rendait fou, lui faisait totalement perdre la raison. A tel point qu'il fut incapable de réprimer une nouvelle pulsion fébrile qui le poussa à attraper le petit par les épaules pour le faire basculer sur le côté et s'installer sur lui en allant directement l'embrasser dans le cou. Le Geek fut quelque peu pris de court mais il le laissa faire, closant les yeux à son tour. Il faufila ses mains sous le vêtement bicolore du chanteur de l'émission et caressa ses flancs d'un geste lent et sensuel, le faisant frémir de plus belle.**

**Au bout de quelques minutes passées à s'échanger d'innombrables baisers et de délicats attouchements, ils prirent un temps pour se regarder, simplement, sans parler, juste à s'observer, s'admirer. Car chacun se délectait de la vue qui lui faisait face. Mais à un moment, le Geek se mit soudainement à rougir bien plus que ça n'avait été le cas auparavant et laissa retomber ses bras sur le matelas, troublé. Ne comprenant pas, le Panda lui prit les mains et l'interrogea du regard, attendant patiemment qu'il s'exprime.**

**- Maître... Si on fait ça... Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait le faire avec les autres aussi. C'est insensé...**

**Comprenant son embarras, étant donné qu'ils étaient techniquement tous très semblables, ledit Maître ne perdit toutefois pas la face. Il adressa à son acolyte un air qui se voulait rassurant, convaincu, et effleura sa joue rosie de ses doigts. Oui, ils étaient tous semblables. Mais leurs caractères étaient différents. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, on apprécie une personne plus particulièrement qu'une autre pour autre chose que son apparence, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- On a chacun nos personnalités propres. Et c'est la tienne que j'aime. C'est tout.**

**- Tu... Tu m'aimes... ? bredouilla le gosse, décontenancé.**

**Le Panda ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit sur le moment, mais avec le peu de recul que lui offrirent les quelques secondes de silence qu'il s'accorda avant de répondre, il en vint à la conclusion que s'ils en étaient arrivés là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et ils ne faisaient pas que se peloter juste pour le fun, pour preuve, leurs caresses étaient attentionnées, délicates, accompagnées de doux baisers, de regards tendres et portées par un sentiment nettement plus subtil que l'envie de se tripatouiller. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, c'était à présent clair comme de l'eau de roche.**

**- Oui, répondit-il simplement et sincèrement, esquissant un sourire.**

**Une lueur de joie éclaira alors les iris azur du gamer qui prit les mains de sa boule de poils préférée pour entrelacer leurs doigts, à nouveau. C'était bête et niais, mais il était heureux. Heureux de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés, que leur étreinte n'était pas vaine et avait du sens, qu'il n'avait pas un comportement loufoque – ou du moins qu'il n'était pas le seul. Cette étincelle dans son regard émut encore plus le chanteur qui resserra ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.**

**- Encore plus que mon espèce, je crois bien.**

**Le Geek eut presque envie de pleurer à cette déclaration. Il savait à quel point la protection des pandas était une cause chère au cœur de son camarade, alors savoir qu'il lui accordait encore plus d'importance était incroyable, presque démesuré. C'était tout simplement dingue, il peinait à réaliser ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors, s'il devait choisir entre sauver son espèce ou le garder lui... Il choisirait la seconde option ? A cette réflexion, il fut pris d'un étonnement un brin coupable, même s'il n'y était pas pour grand chose. Amusé, l'ursidé se pencha pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, puis à nouveau dans le cou.**

**De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore ainsi, dans une atmosphère d'affection, de tendresse et en même temps d'excitation croissante chez les deux protagonistes, qui ne se lassaient pas des caresses et des baisers partagés. Petit à petit, le cadet se retrouva dépourvu de son fidèle T-shirt et de son jean un peu usé, tandis que le kigurumi de Maître Panda était défait et baissé sans pour autant avoir quitté son corps, laissant tout de même voir son érection nettement plus prononcée que lorsqu'ils étaient encore côte à côte dans le canapé en toute innocence – ou presque, du coup.**

**Voyant que son camarade était confiant, l'animal se défit de son étreinte et fit glisser sa langue le long de sa carotide, jusqu'à son sternum, où il s'arrêta pour aller titiller alternativement les deux excroissances de chair sensible de la pointe de son muscle buccal. Une initiative qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un gémissement au garçon à la casquette, qui tremblait légèrement et se mordait la lèvre, en proie à un plaisir atypique et envahissant. Alors qu'il caressait doucement ses hanches nues, son assaillant se délectait de cette mélodie témoignant de son aise qui lui parvenait aux oreilles.**

**- Tu aimes... ? questionna-t-il, cessant temporairement sa caresse linguale.**

**- Gniii... couina le gamer, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

**- Je prends ça pour un oui, conclut son aîné en souriant avant de reprendre où il en était.**

**L'amateur de consoles commençait à voir flou et à perdre tous ses repères. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de sensations d'un coup, c'était si bon... Le Panda était si doux avec lui, si délicat, si attentionné, si affectueux. Et bordel, il était tellement craquant, c'en était inhumain ! Enfin, après tout, il n'était pas totalement humain, tout s'expliquait. Bon sang, et sa bouche tiède qui s'attardait sur les endroits les plus sensibles de son buste, et ses doigts qui flattaient sa peau, et son corps sur le sien... Saint Raptor Jésus, tout ça était trop ! Et pas assez en même temps.**

**Il hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit une pression contre son bas-ventre et baissa le regard pour se retrouver devant un tableau d'un érotisme époustouflant. Son acolyte, installé entre ses cuisses, lui massait sensuellement l'entrejambe en lui adressant des regards lubriques, presque débauchés, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux embués par les émotions. Encouragé par tant d'audace, il relâcha les épaules auxquelles il s'était agrippé et laissa glisser ses mains le long du corps de son amant, jusqu'à atteindre le sujet de ses convoitises qu'il accueillit dans sa paume chaude, imprimant un lent va-et-vient synchronisé avec le sien.**

**Après quelques secondes, l'ursidé ne tint plus, il cessa son geste et attrapa le dernier élément qui les séparait d'un contact maximal pour le baisser le long des jambes de son propriétaire, jusqu'à le lui retirer. Puis il se pencha sur son compagnon, prenant appui sur son bras libre, et ils reprirent leur caresse mutuelle, cette fois à égal, laissant de plus en plus libre cours à leurs geignements de plaisir. La chaleur grimpait de plus en plus dans la pièce, leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus anarchiques et les battements de leurs cœurs plus rapides. Ils se regardaient avec une envie croissante, ils brûlaient de désir l'un pour l'autre.**

**Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, l'aîné retira totalement son vêtement bicolore pour avoir encore plus de liberté dans ses mouvements et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son vis-à-vis, se posant volontairement contre l'érection déjà très prononcée de l'ado qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois, un peu étonné. Mine de rien, il en profita pour venir caresser allègrement son postérieur et un couinement lui échappa lorsqu'il le sentit se mouvoir à nouveau contre son bassin. La friction entre sa hampe tendue et l'intimité de son homologue était aussi étrange que stimulante. Toutefois, avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, le Geek le tint plus fermement par les hanches pour lui intimer de s'arrêter et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.**

**- Tu... Euh... C'est toi qui... Enfin... balbutia-t-il, ne sachant comment formuler sa question.**

**Néanmoins, il n'en fallut pas plus à Maître Panda pour comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Il ne lui tint donc pas rigueur de ses paroles presque excessivement hésitantes – alors qu'au point où ils en étaient, ça ne changeait plus grand chose – et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire taquin, posant ses mains sur la taille de son bien-aimé gamer.**

**- Je préfère que ce soit toi... Je veux te sentir, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque, le fixant d'un regard lubrique.**

**Ces paroles un peu crues mais diablement stimulantes achevèrent de convaincre le gamin qui ne put toutefois s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau, ce qui fit rire de bon cœur son amant. Ses petits yeux adorables traduisaient en cet instant beaucoup de choses. Il était un peu gêné tout en étant flatté et enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il voulait se donner ainsi à lui. Mais il avait aussi un peu peur. Peur de lui faire mal. Et, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées – les yeux ne mentent pas, n'est-ce pas ? – le semi-animal se pencha pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, souriant.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.**

**Sur ces mots, il déposa un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez et passa doucement son pouce sur sa joue écarlate. Puis il se redressa et prit dans sa main tiède son membre durci pour le lui caresser avec langueur en le faisant en même temps s'immiscer en son intimité, très progressivement. Geignant à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, il garda un rythme lent et prudent pendant quelques minutes, le temps de s'acclimater à cette présence en lui. Même s'il avait du mal à gérer ses émotions, le cadet prit toutefois en considération sa souffrance manifeste et, pour tenter d'y remédier, il enveloppa une fois encore son érection de ses doigts agiles, imprimant un va-et-vient appliqué qui eut le mérite de distraire son compagnon du léger malaise qu'il ressentait encore.**

**Toutefois, au bout d'un certain temps, il fut envahi par un plaisir sans faille et des gémissements de moins en moins retenus s'échappèrent de sa gorge, quand il ne martyrisait pas sa lèvre inférieure, par automatisme. Il se courba pour se rapprocher du Geek et ils s'embrassèrent avidement, laissant se mêler leurs langues brûlantes et leurs souffles instables. Puis il prit son amant par les hanches et ce dernier posa ses mains contre son torse déjà transpirant pour le parcourir de voluptueux effleurements, insistant un peu plus sur les deux infimes reliefs plus foncés et plus sensibles en les stimulant du bout de ses doigts minutieux.**

**L'atmosphère était de plus en plus fébrile, impatiente, portée par les soupirs, les frissons, les gémissements et la chaleur fiévreuse qui émanaient de leurs corps en symbiose, animés par la fougue passionnelle de leur étreinte, accrochés l'un à l'autre presque désespérément, en quête de toujours plus de contact. Les mains des deux amoureux se retrouvèrent et se lièrent encore une fois, marquant la tendresse et l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. A ce moment, l'ado rouvrit les yeux et resta un moment comme fasciné en voyant ceux de son homologue, embués de désir, bordés de larmes d'émotion. Tout comme lui, en fin de compte. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et le gamer, bien qu'à voix basse, brisa le silence.**

**- Laisse-moi te guider, souffla-t-il à son oreille.**

**Esquissant un sourire, l'ursidé relâcha ses mains et le laissa prendre ses hanches pour orienter les mouvements de son bassin. De toute façon, les sensations l'assaillaient de toutes parts à chaque seconde et il n'était pas capable de faire grand chose d'autre. Il parvenait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts devant cette vision si érotique qu'était celle de son compagnon qui ondulait sensuellement son corps contre le sien, lui adressant des regards provocateurs lorsqu'il ne laissait pas ses paupières se clore sous l'extase qu'il clamait sans retenue de sa voix si mélodieuse. Bon sang qu'il était excitant, à s'offrir ainsi tout en tenant les rênes de leur étreinte, à se mordiller la lèvre, à se cambrer, à se mouvoir lentement contre lui, resserrant machinalement et par à-coups l'étau de chair qui l'accueillait, à le regarder et à le toucher sans pudeur.**

**Tout ça était déjà beaucoup trop pour eux deux, ils ne tinrent par conséquent plus très longtemps, mais tout de même assez pour extérioriser tout le désir et toute la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient juste envie de se sentir à l'aise et de se combler mutuellement, sans se poser de question ni de tabou. Simplement se prouver à quel point ils se voulaient, à quel point ils s'aimaient. Chacun se cramponnait à l'autre comme s'il allait s'évaporer, les gémissements et soupirs d'aise ne s'interrompaient que lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient avec toujours plus de ferveur, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre en toute confiance.**

**Aux derniers instants de leur union charnelle, le semi-animal reprit les mains du Geek dans les siennes et posa son front contre le sien. Ils ne se quittèrent alors plus du regard et, le souffle court, le cœur affolé, la peau moite, les lèvres frémissantes, ils se laissèrent emporter dans les abysses de leur plaisir culminant. A bout de forces, le Panda relâcha ses points d'équilibre et se coucha contre son amant, profitant pour aller déposer de longs baisers dans son cou. Il resta uni à lui pendant un moment encore, voulant les laisser se délecter encore de cette proximité physique si intime et agréable.**

**Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent naturellement, il se redressa pour prendre appui sur ses coudes et vint cajoler le visage rougi du gamer de ses mains qui tremblotaient un peu. Il embrassa son front humidifié par la sueur, ses joues, le bout de son nez, et se décala sur le côté pour qu'ils se mettent tous deux à leur aise pour au moins se reposer. Il attrapa tout de même des mouchoirs et en tendit un à son compagnon pour qu'ils se nettoient de l'essence de leur jouissance, puis il se laissa choir juste à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.**

**Heureux de retrouver un peu de calme, le Geek sentit son cœur se calmer dans sa poitrine et frémit quand l'ursidé retraça avec tendresse le contour de son nombril. Ce dernier profita encore un instant de cette proximité avec celui à qui il avait enfin osé se dévoiler et il ferma un instant les yeux. La chaleur de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre était comparable à une fièvre dangereuse mais pourtant, les poils de ses avant-bras se hérissaient à chaque caresse du petit sur sa peau. Ses mains fines, habituées aux manettes de jeux, y glissaient comme sur du satin, réveillant tous les sens du mangeur de bambou encore en alerte après leur voluptueuse étreinte. Avec amusement, le gamer frôla l'épiderme sous le genou de son amant, puis sa cuisse, et remonta avec une lenteur calculée le long du muscle fort.**

**Le Panda retint un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit ses doigts experts flatter le bas de son ventre avant de migrer toujours avec douceur dans le creux de son dos. La position de son compagnon n'avait rien de confortable, mais il semblait s'en ficher et s'appliquait à la tâche. Du bout des phalanges, il massa quelques instants les reins brûlants de l'aîné et continua sa course aux sens le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'animal en voie de disparition. Celui-ci se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'une douce chaleur se propageait de nouveau dans tout son corps maintenu en éveil par ces flatteries de moins en moins hésitantes. Les mains agiles de son compagnon finirent par se loger sur son cou, lui permettant de reprendre une position plus confortable. Il s'installa au mieux contre lui et, par pure provocation, enroula ses propres jambes autour de celles de son semblable, augmentant encore plus le contact entre eux.**

**Lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne voulaient plus bouger et songeaient que rien ni personne ne pourrait briser cet instant de repos. Ils se sentaient comme à des kilomètres de là, loin de tout et de tous. Le semi-animal en avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue ici et le petit avait enfin découvert l'amour autrement que par des « films » douteux. L'amateur de consoles, les mains toujours nouées au cou de son amant, profita de l'inadvertance de ce dernier pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et fit tournicoter une mèche autour de son index. Sous cet assaut, le Panda resserra son étreinte et un frisson d'aise parcourut sa nuque. Il finit par ouvrir grand les yeux quand il sentit une pression contre sa tête et croisa le regard azur insistant de son camarade qui l'avait un peu poussé vers l'arrière. Le chanteur comprit vite le but de cette démarche et, avec un léger sourire, il posa ses lèvres contre celles du Geek et se laissa faire. Leur baiser fut passionné et aimant, si bien qu'ils ne se séparèrent, à contre-cœur, que quand le souffle leur manqua. Le gamer avait fermé les yeux, submergé par un bien-être presque béat. Ce baiser n'était en rien comparable au premier et pourtant, ils avaient tous deux l'impression que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était leur amour encore un peu plus fort.**

**Voyant que le petit commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse, l'ursidé se laissa tomber sur le côté, entraînant dans sa – légère – chute contre le matelas son partenaire qui poussa un adorable petit couinement aigu, surpris. Il tira les couvertures sur leurs pieds malgré la chaleur dans la pièce. Blotti contre lui, l'ado vint se caler contre son cou et mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de ronronner doucement. L'aîné n'en démordrait pas, ce gosse était le plus mignon et candide que ce monde pouvait porter, et il était heureux de pouvoir le serrer entre ses bras. Il glissa son nez dans la tignasse en bazar de son camarade, ses mains entre les siennes et caressa ses paumes du bout de ses pouces. Ce mouvement continu fit office de berceuse sensorielle et la tête de son compagnon déjà à moitié endormi finit par s'affaisser sur son épaule. Ne pouvant résister à l'aubaine un peu niaise mais si tentante, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec chasteté et vit les yeux de ce dernier papillonner alors qu'il étouffait difficilement un bâillement.**

**- Je t'aime, Maître Panda, lui confia le petit à mi-voix.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit Geek.**

**Alors qu'ils étaient près de sombrer dans le sommeil, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le gamer s'approcha de l'oreille de son amant et, à voix basse, lui chantonna le début du générique du dessin animé qui avait indirectement provoqué ce rapprochement entre eux, en changeant un mot. Un seul.**

**- My little Panda...**


End file.
